Gao's Revenge
by Tipoforever33
Summary: All is peaceful now after the recent events, but Tigress just can't shake the feeling that Gao is still out there somewhere, just waiting for the right time to strike. When a new evil rises, Po and the Five must stop it. But what happens when that evil brings out an old friend? Read to find out what happens.


**A/N: I know its been so long since I updated, but I got a minor head injury, but I'm ok now, and I am back with another sequel. There might be less drama and more suspense, I'm not sure about that yet. Anyway, the beginning of this chapter is the same as the last chapter of the last story, just with A LOT more detail and I will be adding more to the end.**

Chor-gom Prison, the next day

Gao was sitting in the corner of the cell he was in, still battered and bruised from yesterday's fight. He thought about everything that happened to him during his visit to the Valley of Peace.

(Gao's POV)

_Why am I in here? If anyone should be in here, it's her. She almost killed me! I will get back at her eventually. I was so close, if only I hadn't been so stupid!_

(Normal POV)

A guard happened to walking by the cell door at the time. He was a tall muscular rhino, but so were all the other guards. The only way to really tell them apart was their clothing. Gao walked over to the door and grabbed the guard by his uniform, causing the guard to hit his head on the door and get knocked out. Gao reached for the key ring attached to the guards belt. He got the key, and unlocked the door.

He looked around for anymore guards, and strangely, there weren't any other guards around. Gao found this very strange, but went along quickly trying to make his way to the exit.

The cell he was in was near the bottom of the prison, so he had a while before he got to the top of the where the exit was. Gao made it a little more than halfway up with a few close calls. Now he was very suspicious. how did he get so far and not get caught?

He made it to the next level of the prison, and was about to get to the next, until...

"Hey! Get back in your cell!" a guard yelled from behind him. He turned around to see hundreds of guards, all holding weapons, such as crossbows and spears.

"Great..." Gao mumbled under his breath. All of the guards charged towards him. Gao decided that he'd fight them for a while until their numbers decreased a bit, then he'd escape. As one of the guards approached him, he ripped his claws through the guards face. The guard screamed in pain and fell over the railing.

Gao did the same to most of the other guards. By the time he got the numbers down to a decent size, his hands were covered in blood.

The commander of the prison stepped forward from the group of rhinos with a sword in one hand, and a mace in the other. Gao, not thinking, ran toward him and tried to punch him, but missed. In return, he got kicked in the stomach, and hit in the face with the mace, knocking out some teeth.

He slid across the ground and ran into the wall, blood was soaking the side of his face from the impact of the mace, he wiped it away and stood up. Gao glared at the rhino for several seconds. Then he finally charged toward the commander at full speed. He jumped up at least 10 feet in the air. The commander did the same. He noticed that Gao's hands were glowing a dark blue color, but before he had time to react, Gao punched him in the chest which created an explosion which caught all the rhinos off guard, giving Gao time to escape.

After a few minutes, he finally made it out of the prison, bruised and bleeding, but still having enough strength to run away.

It started to pour down rain, and the clouds were a dark gray, and the wind was very strong, as if there was a tornado. Gao stood on top of a mountain a fair distance away from Chor-gom. There was a slightly strong breeze through the air and a perfect bolt of lightning followed by thunder in the distance. "I will get revenge Tigress. You'll find out what I am truly capable of. And most of all... you will know not to mess with me." said Gao as another bolt of lightning struck, followed by more thunder.

Gao then ran off into the storm, seeking food, shelter, and a plan.

* * *

><p>Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom<p>

The next morning

Tigress was sitting at the foot of the peach tree just before sunrise. No one else was awake, exactly how Tigress wanted it to be. After the recent events that had happened, she just wanted some peace and quiet. Even though she knew Gao was locked away in prison, she still feared that he could escape from prison if he really wanted to.

The sun was just about to rise over the Valley of Peace, and all was calm and quiet. She decided that she would meditate for a while, probably until someone came looking for her. She sat in lotus position. About five minutes passed until...

"What are you doing up so early?" said Po. Tigress jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Po said as he sat down in front of her. "It's fine. To answer your question I was just meditating." she said. "Are you sure?" Po asked "Yes." she assured him.

There was a silence.

"So what are _you_ doing up so early?" Tigress asked. "Oh, uh I didn't get much sleep last night..." Po said "Why not?" she asked "Well, ya know, the Gao thing..." he said trailing off. Tigress nodded, "I know what you mean, I haven't been getting much sleep either."

Another silence.

"So, why did you come up here anyway? You don't usually come up here this early." said Po "I told you before, I was meditating." she said "Well, I think it's more than just that." he said scooting next to her, rather than in front. She sighed, knowing she shouldn't keep secrets from Po.

"Well if you MUST know, I was thinking." she said. Po just looked at her, expecting her to tell him what she was thinking about. "About...?" he asked. "About Gao. He always told me he never had an interest in kung fu. He said it was a waste of time, but then he comes here wanting to learn kung fu. It just doesn't make sense to me." said Tigress

Po thought about that for a second, "Hmm. I guess that is a little strange." "Andthe fact that he actually knew some kung fu is confusing too." Tigress said "Well, he did use a knife for more than half the time." Po stated. "True, but still..." Tigress trailed off. "Does this really bother you that much?" Po asked in a concerned tone

Tigress hesitated before answering his question, "It's not this that bothers me. What bothers me is the fact that Gao could escape from Chor-gom if he really, really wanted to." Tigress said. Po thought this over for a moment, and then said, "Well, I don't think he will, but if he does and he wants revenge, I will not let him hurt anyone, especially you."

Tigress smiled at this and gave him a hug, and he returned it. "Thanks Po, I know you'll do anything you can to protect us." She said. She broke loose from the embrace and stood up, "We should start heading back to Barracks before Shifu thinks something bad happened to us." Tigress said.

Po agreed and they both walked back to the barracks just before the gong rang. Shifu ordered them to eat breakfast and report to the training hall as soon as possible.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys are satisfied with the length of this chapter. And again, I am so sorry for the wait, but ya know I'm back and I plan to stay for a long time. So please tell me what you think, and I'll be working on the next chapter.**


End file.
